


Battle for survival

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Hank and Alex series [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A sort of rewrite of episode 20 of Supergirl, Alex attacks her Mum, Alex dosen't care what the DEO think, Alex flies Kara's pod, Alex gets hysteric, Alex is under Myriads control, F/M, J'onn and Kara have to battle Non and Indigo, J'onn has to break Alex's mind control (the old fashioned way), J'onn is servely injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>National City is under the wave of Myriad. Alex and J'onn have come back to help Kara defeat Non and Indigo. But Alex is now under Myriad's spell and J'onn has been severally injured after a battle against Indigo. Will they make it or will they fail in the attempt to save those they love most? WARNING: Spoilers for the end of Supergirl season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle for survival

I landed to where Alex and Kara were fighting and my pain overwhelmed me once again and I keeled over in pain clutching my once again reopened wound.

“Alex, stop! This isn't you.” Eliza called out and Alex stopped midway of bringing down her blade down onto a helpless Kara I watched as her eyes turned towards me and I instead of her eyes I saw someone I didn’t know. I knew whatever she said wasn’t from her. It was from Non. 

“The Martian's protecting your mind. Who knows for how long, by the looks of him.” She snarled but I wasn’t fazed by her icy voice, this wasn’t Alex.

“As long as he has to. Non.” I snarled back knowing very well that Non was controlling Alex.

“If only you could have protected Alex's. Now her mother has to watch.” Alex turned around going back to killing her sister

“Alex, you can beat this. I know you can.” But instead of having the intended effect she jumped up and knocked her mother down. I saw Kara and Eliza gasp in shock.

Suddenly I heard Alex’s voice cut through my head.

"J’onn, stop me!" It was her voice not Non's

For a moment I saw her eyes clear for a mere second looking at me but then she turned cold once again. I knew what I had to do. I pushed myself up and walked towards Alex. Even though my body was screaming to stay put.

“Alex!” My voice stopped her and I saw Eliza and Kara looking at me expecting Alex to lash out but I saw something was stopping the Myriad signal from hurting me.

“Alex, you’re not going hurt me.” I crept closer to her

“You're not going hurt Kara. You’re not going to hurt your mother.”

“They are your family.”

“Alex you are my wife, you are Alex Danvers-J’onzz and nothing from any universe can change you.” I was so close to her merely a few steps away.

“Come back to us, to me Alex.” I saw her sword lowering and I knew she wouldn’t hurt me, I came right up to her and before anything could stop me I pulled her in closer.

“Please, come back, I need you.” I whispered our faces barely millimetres apart.

I pulled her in and I heard her sword clatter to the ground and I broke off. Seeing her eyes meet mine filling with tears. They were once again hers not some robot's but hers. 

“J’onn?” She whispered seeing my face

“Yes, I’m here for you Alex.” 

“I thought you were dead. I thought you were…” Suddenly she was sobbing and burying her face into my chest.

“I’m here Alex, I’m here.” I reassured her and suddenly she seemed to realize what she had done. She switched off her amour and ran to help Kara, sobbing. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” She repeated over and over again to Kara as Eliza went over to help her

“It's all right.” Kara gasped getting up slowly as Eliza helped her

Suddenly I staggered as my wound made itself apparent again and Alex noticed. 

“J’onn, Oh my God.” She ran over to me helping me onto my feet seeing the blood slowly clotting around my stab wound.

“Kara, J’onn needs medical attention! Where can we go that’s safe?” Alex asked Kara suddenly Maxwell Lord and Cat Grant appeared.

“Max! Come and help me with J’onn!” She ordered Maxwell Lord whom seemed surprised that Alex was talking to him, but he didn’t dare contradict her. He came over and helped me walk into what looked like a studio. 

The moment I was in there Alex laid me down and got out a first aid kit. She didn’t talk as she wrapped up my wound but I heard her crying not to mention the tears that were dripping onto me. 

“Alex what’s wrong?” Okay stupid question everything was wrong but I had to know what was making her cry.

“I thought you were dead.” She whispered quietly suddenly beside my head to where I could see her

“I saw you fall I heard you whisper my name. Indigo let me go to your side and I was trying to feel you pulse but I couldn’t feel anything. I…I thought you were gone.” She whispered her tears speeding down her face like a waterfall after the snow has melted.

“Me to Alex, me to.” 

-00-

I felt my arms going up to stab J’onn. I knew that Non wanted me to take down J’onn. He wanted me to kill him. Myriad was making me hurt my sister and my Mum. But when I saw him it went straight to the small part of me that was actually me. I felt my arms wanting to go up and kill him. But this was the one thing that stopped me.

I had all my memories of him in my head. All the times e had spent together, and I thought of everything that we had. And that was enough to stop me from stabbing him.

Then that kiss had brought me back. J’onn had saved me from myself. J’onn was the only one I couldn’t hurt no matter what.

I was pulled out of my dreadful memory by Hanks voice. Bringing me back to the present I saw that J’onn was back on his feet but still holding his wound, but I knew that he wouldn’t rest.

“So, Supergirl's plan is to broadcast a symbol.” He was trying to figure out what they were trying to do 

“Of hope.” Cat Grant marched through like a queen

“Of hope?” He sounded confused

“With a speech.” 

“A speech?” He sounded doubtful especially after what we had gone through with Myriad 

“Also about hope.” Maxwell Lord explained

“But how will she cut through Myriad and reach the people?” He was worried especially after what had happened to us. Because of Indigo and Non.

“Supergirl is my protégé, reaching people is what I do. Plus, there is scientific evidence that supports my plan.” I snorted since when had Cat Grant been calling Supergirl her protégé?

“Myriad works by shutting down the connection between the amygdala and the rostral anterior cingulate cortex. The parts of the human brain that give rise to optimism and hope.”

I decided to walk in and explain what had happened to me

“Under Myriad, I could see, I could hear, but it was like I was a complete stranger to myself. I couldn’t do anything to stop myself from moving as Non wanted me to.” I was talking to all of them and I saw J’onn look at me.

“But then I saw J’onn and I suddenly had enough control to stop myself from stabbing him. But after he kissed me it was like a switch turning off Myriad.” I looked at him and I saw shock plant itself onto Maxwell Lord and Cat Grant. They hadn’t known that J’onn and I are married. But they both knew that he was my boss so it was a bit uncomfortable. 

“I could suddenly feel again. I could feel hope.” My eyes were all for J'onn

“And that's what she's going give them once Max can kick start the connections.” I brock the heavy silence

“If. This equipment's a dinosaur.” Maxwell Lord was running about like a headless chicken. 

“If I can get her speech on TV and the symbol on computers and phones, I'm even more of a genius than I thought.” I looked at J’onn and rolled my eyes, Max never failed to make his God complex come out. 

“Okay, we're ready.” Max announced and I moved to stand closer towards J’onn

“She's ready too.” Mum came out of the filming studio and went on to the other side of me thankfully putting herself in-between Maxwell Lord and myself.

“In three, two, one.” Maxwell Lord switched the film on and I prayed that it worked

“People of National City. This is Supergirl and I hope you can hear me. We have been attacked. Mothers and fathers, friends and neighbours, children, everyone, suddenly stopped by a force of evil as great as this world has ever known.” She started and we watched in silence

“Your attacker has sought to take your free will, your individuality, your spirit. Everything that makes you who you are.”

“When facing an attack like this, it's easy to feel hopeless. We retreat, we lose our strength, lose our self.”

“I know.” She took a nervous breathe pausing for effect I think.

“I lost everything when I was young. When I first landed on this planet, I was sad and alone.”

“But I found out that there is so much love in this world out there for the taking, and you, the people of National City, you helped me.”

“You let me be who I'm meant to be. You gave me back to myself.” I saw her eyes glaze over as if she were remembering something important 

“You made me stronger than I ever thought possible, and… I love you for that. Now, in each and every one of you, there is a light, a spirit, that cannot be snuffed out.”

“That won't give up. I need your help again. I need you to hope.”

“Hope. That you will remember that you can all be heroes.”

“Hope. That when faced with an enemy determined to destroy your spirit, you will fight back and thrive.” I heard the fierceness in her voice escalate 

“Hope. That those who once may have shunned you will, in a moment of crisis, come to your aid.” I noticed that she was mentioning different people in each sentence

“Hope. That you will see again the faces of those you love and perhaps even those you have lost.” She faltered and Maxwell Lord turned off the film and I prayed.

“It's working.” Suddenly I saw my phone start to ring with Lucy’s number on it. Suddenly I saw J’onn give out a groan and I saw him fall over. Crashing onto the floor bringing down one of the chairs by accident as he thrashed out.

“J’onn!” I ran to him he was losing blood if we didn’t get him seen to, he could die.

“We need to get him medical attention. NOW!” I screamed as I saw Kara standing there watching horror struck at the amount of blood that was flowing out of his wound.

“Shh, J’onn you’ll be okay. I’m not losing you now.” I put pressure onto his wound trying to stop the blood flow. My hands being covered in his dark red blood.

“We need to take him back to the DEO they have the equipment he needs. But J’onn will get arrested again.” Lucy was on the phone talking to me on speaker phone

“I’m coming to.” 

“Alex…you’ll get arrested.” Kara sounded worried

“I don’t care. I’m not leaving my husband. I will never abandon him.” I snarled a little more forcefully then I had intended. I saw all of them nod knowing that I wasn’t going to leave him.

“Let’s go.” Kara picked up J’onn and climbed onto her back. I wasn’t leaving his side for a moment

Kara landed outside the DEO and I climbed off she ran in and I saw that J’onn was getting worse. We ran in to where I saw everyone gasp when they saw me and their ex-boss in Kara’s arms.

“Where the hell are the patient emergency transport?” I shouted seeing that J’onn was bleeding all over Kara, he was unconscious. 

I saw one of them and grabbed it and I saw Dr Hamilton come out and help me. When Kara put J’onn on there and the rest of the DEO was watching in astoundment. I wheeled him rapidly to the emergency room where Dr Hamilton was getting the equipment ready.

“Can you help him?” I asked him watching as some of the DEO still shocked wheeled him away to operate.

“I think I can, Alex.” 

“Can I come?” I still didn’t want to leave him

“It’s better if you don’t but if his condition changes I will fetch you.” Then he walked away and I was left there watching J’onn being taken away. 

I waited outside refusing to leave until I knew what was happening. As I waited I saw lots of my ex-partners walk by looking to the floor. Everyone probably knew what had happened.

Suddenly Dr Hamilton came out and I stood up barely holding onto my sanity.

“Will he be alright?” 

“Yes, he will be fine.” I let out a breathe and sank onto my chair in relief

“Also Alex, I didn’t tell anyone what happened in the med bay that day. No one knows that you and him are married.” He sat next to me, Hamilton had always been nice to me but that last bit surprised me. How had Hamilton know that we were married? 

“Thank you. But how did you know he was my husband?” I asked 

“The rings, they’re the same. No one knows besides me, Lucy and Harper.” To my surprise Hamilton spat out Harpers name seeing my confusion he explained

“I don’t like Harper, he was mean and commanding in a bad way. He also made me do some bad things.” He looked at me meaningfully. 

“Can I see him?” I asked wanting to forget that man. 

“Yes but only for a minute.” 

I walked in and I heard some of the med staff ask.

“Only family can come in.” They were about to send me out 

“He’s my husband.” I stated not caring what they thought they can go to hell. I walked past to see J’onn lying there I could see the gauze patch but other than that he looked fine.

“J’onn.” I went to his side and he lifted his head slightly at my voice

“Alex, I’m going to be okay. But what are you doing here? You could get arrested again.” He looked at me worriedly

“I’m not leaving your side anytime soon.” I knelt beside him and before he could think of some excuse I kissed him knowing that everyone the med bay would see me.

After sitting there for a while I left when J’onn nodded off and I went out to help clean up the mess in my lab. I ran into a lot of my old agents but I refused to explain myself. Kara saw me coming out of the med bay and ran up to me.

“He’s going to be okay.” I told her

“I’m going to clean up the mess in my old lab.” And with that I walked away

I was part way through trying to lift the table back up when Kara walked through and helped me.

“Hey, I got it.” She bent down and started to lift it up despite my assurance that I was fine.

“Having your mind controlled and getting into a death match with me is a lot for one day.” Kara pointed out to me after it was back in place.

“Alex, I have to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth. Why did you and J'onn J'onzz really come to see me in Midvale? And why wouldn't you tell me? I can handle anything.” I wasn’t so sure about that. But I knew that I had to tell Mum the truth.

“You probably want to sit down.” After she had sat down I came out straight with it

“Dad is still alive.”

“What? No. No. That, that's not possible. It's been ten years.” Mum was going into hysteria I put my hand on her shoulder and told her how I knew. 

“J'onn saw into the mind of the man that captured him. They have him at a secret facility called Cadmus.”

“But why would he be there? Why would they bring your father there and keep him there for so long? It doesn't make any sense.” Mum was taking this badly

“I don't know. But once Non and Indigo are captured, J'onn and I are going to go find him and we're going to bring him home.” I was not going to leave him there and I certainly not going to leave J’onn.

“We all will.” Kara came over

“Well, isn't this a Hallmark moment?” The voice that sounded made me grind my teeth 

“Don't you have someplace better to be? Like at Lord Tech? Helping your employees get through what just happened?” I forced through clenched teeth. 

“That's what corporate shrinks on retainer are for. Me, I'm more worried about what's still happening.” 

“Still happening?” Mum asked getting up 

“Everyone's been protected. No one's mind is being controlled.” Kara put in

“True. But I went to see how much damage the Kryptonians had done to my LTE network and I found out that since we ended their mind control, the Myriad wave has been amplified ten-fold and is rising exponentially.” Maxwell Lord started to explain

“Amplified? To what end?” Mum asked and I gulped knowing that this isn’t good. 

“Emergency rooms all over the city have been filled with people complaining about headaches. They're from Myriad, which, by my calculations, will continue to amplify until pop goes the cranium.” Realization crept into my mind

“The Kryptonians couldn't control us, so instead, they're going to kill us. All of us.” If we weren’t in such dire situation I would have more glee in Maxwell Lord’s frightened voice

We called together the DEO and Lucy to tell them the bad news. I saw that still no one besides Lucy from the DEO could look me in the eye. They all know that I chose an alien over law.

 

“The Kryptonians were using Myriad for mind control because the frequency penetrates neural tissue. Now, they're increasing the frequency. Exponentially. We're talking terahertz jumps. That's like using an Uzi on a mosquito.” Maxwell Lord was talking and I couldn’t stop myself from adding in a comment.

“And we're the mosquito.” If I had been still an agent I would have gotten looks towards me but they were still looking towards the floor.

“Once the wave reaches its full potential, the electromagnetic energy will create enough pressure to…” 

“To kill every human on the planet like you said. I need to tell James and Winn.” Kara cut in starting to walk out

“Let's not get our cape in a bunch.” Maxwell Lord stopped Kara even though I gave him a warning growl, he knew that I would defend her viciously if I had to.

“He's right. Telling them wouldn't do us any good right now.” Lucy spoke up and I could see reason so I didn’t say anything.

“How long do we have?” 

“Four hours.” When I heard that I groaned we didn’t have long

“I usually love a good countdown, but this is bad. This is really bad.” I saw Maxwell Lord and most of the DEO seemed to start to go into self-pity. I suddenly turned back into Agent Danvers and took charge.

“Think you can find the source so we can shut it down?” I walked forward refusing to act as if I were an outcast. I saw respect glimmer in their eyes. It wasn’t much but it was enough. 

“You're lucky I work well under pressure.” Maxwell Lord sat down and started to get down to work. I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. If I were still an Agent I would be ordering everyone around but I didn’t want to push it.

“Ma’am’s, you're needed in the armoury.” Vasquez came up looking at me and Lucy and I gave out a small breath of relief.

-00-

I was lying on the bench trying not to accidently rip the shackle off. It could happen and I didn’t want to make it seem like I was trying to be difficult. Suddenly Lucy walked in and came over to me.

“Lucy.” I nodded to her

“J’onn, I just got a call from Jimmy saying that Kara seemed to be saying goodbye. I thought you had better talk to her, make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid. We need Supergirl.” And with that small bit of information Lucy left to see that everything was running smoothly

I waited for Kara to appear so I could talk to her. I was getting more and more worried as I thought about what she could be doing. Suddenly I heard her come in.

“I hate seeing you like this.” She said painfully as I nearly brock the shackle. Again. 

“I'm not concerned about the shackles.” I looked down knowing that I could rip free of it within seconds.

“I am concerned about you.” I looked back up at her and I could sense a bit of guilt in her eyes

“Don't be. Max Lord says he's very close to finding the source of the Myriad wave, and once he does, I'll have my mission.” She sounded deflated for some reason

“James Olsen called Lucy to tell her that you've been acting strange, like you were saying goodbye or something.” I explained coming out with it straight away I had to know what Kara was thinking

“I didn't mean to worry him. I just… We both know what I'm up against.”

“I will save the Earth, I promise you that. I just don't know if I'll make it out alive.” She stated and it fell onto me what she was doing I looked down feeling tears in my eyes

“I didn't say the things that needed to be said when I left Krypton and I wanted to make sure that I said them now. Just in case.” I remembered this was exactly how I had felt when the White Martian had turned up.

“I was exactly where you are, Kara. And when I was, you told me to never give up.” I put as much meaning into those words as I could

“I'm not giving up. But my mother didn't send me to Earth to fall in love with a human, have children, and live in a house with a white picket fence.” I watched her curiously

“She sent me here to protect Kal-El. And now, I will use my powers to protect the Earth. And If I die achieving that, I'm at peace with it.” I looked away feeling the tears filling my eyes

“I'll join my mother. We'll be together in Rao's light.” With that I looked up and the teas in my eyes were obvious.

She saw them and to my surprise she placed her hands onto my shoulder making me look at her and then to my surprise she pulled herself up and kissed me on the forehead. That was her goodbye. I knew it. I didn’t need to read her mind.

I looked after her as she walked out ready to die to protect everyone. I sighed I knew that I couldn’t let her go out by herself. 

I bent down and brock the shackles chain and slid of the table and to my surprise my wound wasn’t that sore it was just a bit of dull pain at the back of my mind. I walked out and to my luck everyone was out listening to Maxwell Lord.

“Making it the perfect place to hide.” I heard Alex’s voice

“They've been there the whole time.” Alex sounded pretty annoyed at whoever. I started to walk faster I wasn’t going to let Kara go out there bye herself.

“I'll find them. I'll shut it down.” I came out to the hallway and made myself known

“Not by yourself you won't.” I stated and everyone spun around to see me and I knew that the whole of the DEO had put up their guns aiming towards me. I looked towards Alex seeing her eyes give a brief glaze of relief.I had certainly made an entrance.

“I'm coming with you.” I went up to Kara

“You're still under arrest.” I heard General Lane’s voice sound from behind me I couldn’t care less I was about to say something but Alex came down to me.

“And you're hurt.” She came up and I saw that the DEO were looking rather uncomfortable once again

“There are too many lives at risk to send an agent in alone.” I glared at General Lane

“I'm not releasing you. You're a threat to national security.” I saw Alex barely controlling herself probably wanting to punch him in the face

“And you're dead if you don't allow me to take this mission.” I saw the DEO start to lower their guns once again unsure of what to do.

“She's going to need all the help she can get.” To my utter surprise Maxwell Lord stood up for me

“Release him. Now.” I heard Lucy snarl at her Dad and the moment General Lane saw that her daughter was also against him he gave in.

“Take the other cuff off of the Martian.” He refused to look at me but in spite I couldn’t help myself.

“I got it.” I stated and just to show that I could’ve escaped or hurt anyone I had wanted to earlier I snapped the cuff of me. And I saw everyone looking at me in astonishment. Seeing at how strong I really was.

“Let's do this.” I nodded to Kara whom smiled lightly towards me

“J’onn, wait!” I heard Alex running down towards me and everyone was still watching interested in what she was going to do.

I felt her wrap an arm around my neck bring me down to kiss her. I gladly accepted and she brock off and brushing my cheek with hers she whispered in my ear.

“It’s time they knew.” She then stepped back to a shocked DEO. They all knew that we had been close but they probably didn’t really expect us to be this close.

“J'onn, Supergirl, be careful.” She turned to Kara 

“Keep it safe for me?” I saw her take off her necklace and pass it to Alex before we moved away I kissed her one more time for luck.

“Come back to me.” I heard her say as we walked away. 

“You didn't say goodbye to your sister.” I looked at Kara curiously

“If I say goodbye, I'm never leaving.” She told me and I knew that I couldn’t have said goodbye for I would have stayed put with her, so I stayed silent knowing that whatever came next. I would gladly die to protect Alex.

We flew towards Nevada and I spotted Fort Razz. We landed on the ground and Kara turned to me.

“So, how do we smoke them out?” Kara stood next to me and I spotted movement and I knew that the fight had finally come. 

“I think we just did.” I replied as a blur came towards us and I saw Non and Indigo standing there looking at us distastefully

“Where is your army?” Kara asked and I was looking around waiting for a bunch of kryptonians 

“Already in their sleeping pods. Ready for the journey that awaits once we dispense with the two of you.” 

“And the Omegahedron?” I looked at Kara wondering what on earth she was talking about 

“It's right here. Take it. Smash it into little bits. You still won't stop us. It's just a means to an end.” I saw Kara looking rather confused as Non rolled the device that looked oddly like a ball towards her

“Its power comes from her.” He turned around and to my dismay he was looking at Fort Razz, I gulped if Myriad was being controlled from the ship it would be next to impossible to be rid of that. 

“Can't smash that to little bits, huh?” Indigo laughed looking at me her eyes glinting evilly in the sunlight. 

“This is not what Astra wanted. Please, don't kill everyone.” Kara to my surprise still held hope that her uncle and Indigo would still change their minds 

“Your aunt wanted to save this planet. The humans' extinction will do just that.” I snorted if that was the best they could come up with then they weren’t as bright as I once thought.

“Like Noah after the flood. Only without Noah.” She started before snarling towards me

“Or you.”

That’s when all hell broke loose. Kara attacked Indigo while I went for Non I punched him into the air and Kara went after him. I was about to go and help her I was nearly in the air when I felt claws thrash me down and I saw Indigo scratching me. I flung her off and we were in battle. I landed punches and I found that she was as powerful as I had thought before. Without the fire sapping my strength I saw that I was winning.

I was about to deliver the finishing blow when a blade pierce my still acing wound. I felt it being ripped open painfully but this time instead of removing the blade I looked up and Indigo grinned.

“Opps.” She whispered 

Suddenly the blade moved across my stomach reaching my burn wound. I fell to the ground gasping the pain was unbearable. I was on my knees I couldn’t move. Kara was fighting Non and I knew she had to use all her strength there. I tried to get up but Indigo marched over like a God.

She bent over and to my horror her claws turned into a blade and she leaned over to me.

“Time for you to join your people, Martian.” She snarled and brought the blade closer to my neck suddenly I heard screaming and I looked up to see Kara battling Non. Indigo was distracted and I heard Alex’s voice in my head.

“Please come back to me.” The exact words I had used to her

I grunted and pulled Indigo up and before she could register what was happening I lifted her up and not really knowing how to kill her I started to strain my arms pulling her apart with all the strength I could muster.

I heard her screaming vainly trying to stop me by clawing me but I didn’t flinch. I felt the tension break and I looked down and I saw her in two pieces. To my surprise she was still rasping breathing but I could see that she was dying and I felt no remorse at all.

“We did it. We won!” I heard Kara’s joyful call I pushed myself up still feeling the wound but luckily since this time I hadn’t gotten and fire in it I felt it starting to heal. 

“Are you okay?” She reached me obviously seeing my wound bleeding out slowly

“I will be.” I replied feeling a bit weak but I was alive. That was all that mattered Kara and I were alive and we could save everyone

“Let's shut down Myriad.” She nodded towards me and I smiled it was nearly over. 

“It can't be shut down, fools.” Indigo to my shock was still breathing rasping as she spoke 

“I already locked the system. The engines won't fire. You won't be able to fly Fort Rozz away. All you'll be able do is sit back and watch everyone around you die.” Dark realisation crept over me. Alex could die, everyone I knew could die. All over again. No one would be left. 

“But between Krypton and Mars, I guess that's old hat for you two.” With that her head went onto the ground and she died.

I looked at Kara in dismay but we had to try. I took a step forward and to my shock I fell over the pain had returned but it was even worse. Kara was by my side within seconds.

“J’onn…” She whispered seeing the wound that had cut across my and was bleeding heavily

“Go…stop Myriad. Save…Alex.” I rasped painfully I knew that I could make it but Kara had to stop Myriad.

“GO!”I shouted as a burst on pain leapt of me and racked my body. 

I saw Kara nod and fly towards Fort Razz, I was there trying not to move clutching my wound trying once again to stop the bleeding.

Suddenly to my hope I saw Fort Razz going into the sky I thought that Kara had got the engines started but then I saw her pushing it out. I watched I wanted to go help but when I tried to move I fell back down my wound ripping open even more.

I felt darkness once again engulf me. 

-00-

I was leaning against the floor holding my head as I felt the sound and pressure increase it had been ages and as I sat there in pain I felt an emptiness that I hadn’t felt before. I grabbed my necklace to reassure myself that J’onn was still alive to my relief it was warm.

Suddenly another pound of pressure went onto my head and I gave out a groan.

“Ma'am, its Supergirl.” I heard Vasquez voice and even in this dire moment my heart leapt she had addressed me as if I were still working here.

“She needs to talk to you.” Vasquez gave out a painful groan and I saw that everyone around me was in as much pain as I was

“Supergirl, what's going on? The Myriad signal is still escalating.” I asked trying to get up

“We defeated Non and Indigo, but we can't stop the Myriad wave and we can't power the ship. I'm going to fly Fort Rozz into space myself. It's the only way we can get Myriad off the planet.”

“That is not an option, Kara. Once you're in space, there's no atmosphere. There's no gravity. You wouldn't be able to generate thrust, you wouldn't be able to breathe, you wouldn't be able to get back.” I wasn’t going to let that happen I needed her as much as she needed me 

“There is no other way.” She sounded totally defeated 

“No. I can have Max…” I started knowing that there wouldn’t be any time we barley had ten minutes before we became extinct

“No, there's no time.” 

“Kara, listen to me.” I was trying to get through to her

“I was sent to protect Earth and that's what I'm going to do. I need you to promise me something.” I gulped knowing that Kara really meant to do this and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

“I need you to promise me that when you find Jeremiah, you'll tell him that I never stopped wearing the glasses. He needs to know that you and Eliza gave me a great life. A life I never thought I'd be able to find outside of Krypton. He needs to know that, that everything good I did, it came from you being my sister.” It was her death wish

“You taught me, Kara.” I was starting to cry

“I want you to have a good life. I want you to happy with J’onn.” I knew that she was crying to her uneven gasps were the tell-tale sign 

“I want you to do all the things that being my sister kept you from doing.”

“Kara…” I started but she interrupted me

“Promise me.”

“I can't.” I was right out crying by now I couldn’t lose my sister to. 

“I need you need you to promise me, Alex. There isn't much time.” I looked around and I spotted Kara’s pod and suddenly I had an idea.

“I promise.” I said those dreadful words it felt like I was stabbing her. But I had a plan.

“Good. Okay. I have to go now.”

“I love you, Kara.” I whispered 

“I love you.” Static took over the comm and I knew she had gone.

I ran out to get into the pod but suddenly I felt something that made me stop. I had never felt my necklace lose heat. I knew it could heat up if J’onn was near but no matter where he was it never lost this much heat. It wasn’t stone cold so he was alive, but he must be really badly hurt.

Suddenly the Myriad started to lift of us and I saw everyone could start to think a little more clearly.

“Vasquez! Send a team out to Nevada. J’onn has been wounded. Badly.” My shout carried out through the hallways and I saw people give me a confused look. Since they didn’t understand how I could know this.

Before anyone could ask I hoped into the pod and I thanked Kara for teaching me kryptonese. The pod’s controls were in her native langue. It was the only thing you had to know to navigate the pod. I fired it up and I saw all of them looking at me in shock. Before Lucy could stop me I flew off into the sky.

I had seen the path Kara had took so I followed. I was soon out in space. I was starting to get worried that I wouldn’t find Kara but then I saw a flash of red. I turned over to her and pulled her in. She was unconscious but breathing. Just. 

I flew back and crashed landed outside the DEO.

“Hamilton! Get her to the sun room.” And to my shock the other agents were obeying my commands without question. I saw respect in their eyes as they finally looked towards me. I stood a little taller. 

“Alex we got J’onn. He’s in the med bay it was lucky that you called out the rescue team otherwise he would have died.” Lucy was obviously waiting for an explanation about how I had known that J’onn had been critically hurt.

“J’onn gave me this. If he died or was close to dying I would know.” I pulled out the necklace and for the first time I let it proudly sit on top of my clothes it's red rock glinting in the sunlight making it look like fire.

“I see.” Lucy nodded

“Is he going to be okay?” 

“Alex…” I looked up to the familiar voice and I spun around and saw Hank (J’onn) standing there, I ran up to him without hesitation. In front of the whole DEO. My arms found their way around his neck and I pulled him down and kissed him.

No words had to be said. I pulled back and I saw his eyes glimmer red reminding everyone that he wasn’t human. I smiled he was still alive. 

“Go. Your sister needs you more than I do right now.” He told me seeing that I was watching them cart Kara away.

I walked away and while I waited for Kara to wake up I thought of how lucky I had been. J’onn and Kara could have both died today. I could have to. 

“What happened?” Kara mumbled and I saw her start to get up

“You saved the world.” I simply told her and seeing her confusion I explained 

“And then I saved you with your pod. You're not the only badass in the family.” I joked and I saw the tension fade away and we both lightly laughed. 

“And this belongs to you.” I pulled the necklace that Kara had given me and handed it to her

“I think your mother would've really appreciated my piloting skills.” I told her remembering my search for my sister in space

“There are a lot of people out there waiting to say thank you.” I saw her smile thankfully before jumping up.

We walked out side-by-side to the whole DEO waiting for her and when we showed up and I saw J’onn and Lucy at the front. Suddenly applause erupted when they saw Kara come out in her Supergirl outfit.

She went up to J’onn first and gave him a hug while I greeted Lucy.

“Danvers don’t you dare do anything like that without training ever again.” I got the stern Lucy before the Lucy whom entrapped me in a huge hug. We broke off and Supergirl walked to Lucy and I stood in front of J’onn.

“Alex.” He whispered my name as if it were a scripture and before he could say anything I kissed him and to my surprise I heard wolf-whistles from behind me. It was so blissful I didn’t want to move and I stayed locked in that position until I head Lucy’s voice.

“Aten-tion!” Her voice sounded and J’onn and I broke off and I saw General Lane walking up doing something I never thought that he could do. He was grinning towards us.

“I've spoken with the president. She's indebted to you, Supergirl. As am I.” He turned to Kara and I couldn’t stop grinning J’onn and I were hand-in-hand waiting for the orders of our arrest to be emplaced but I was too joyous to really think about it properly. Suddenly he turned to J’onn and I and to my surprise gave us a sincere smile. 

“She's also aware of the remarkable courage you demonstrated, J'onn J'onzz. She's granting you a full pardon and reinstating you as director of the DEO.” We both looked gleefully surprised I looked at him smiling but he caught Lucy’s eye.

“In my absence, Major Lane has performed her duty as director with expertise and integrity. And if there's one thing I've learned in my lifetimes, it's that leaders are stronger working together.” He started walking forward slipping my hand out of his so he could be in front of everyone.

“From now on, we're all on the same team, no more secrets. Secrets protect no one. They only undermine what we're striving to accomplish. Peace.” He looked towards me and I think I was the only one the room to understand why J’onn wanted peace.

“And even though we have defeated Non and Myriad, evil still persists and there are ever more dangers that we face. Our enemies remain at home, abroad and in the skies beyond our world.” He finished looking at me and applause erupted throughout the room.

I was clapping the loudest I was happy. We had everything that we had wanted. He came over to me and wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders.

“What do you think Alex was that a good speech?” He asked me

“Of course, you worry-rat.” I replied playfully everyone was going back to their posts now and it was just me and J’onn still standing there

“So Director J’onzz, do you think that you could come to a family dinner tonight?” I asked remembering my Mothers invite

“I think I can make it.”

“Good let’s head off now.” And before he could complain I grabbed him and walked out with him to the front door. I suddenly remembered the time I had dragged J’onn around as my son and started to grin.

“What’s that for?” 

“Just thinking of the time you pretended to be my son.” I snorted thinking of how cute that little boy had looked

“You swore never to mention that again.”

“Well then make me stop.” I replied cheekily swinging around to where I was suddenly trapped in a warm embrace and for once we didn’t have to watch out for any of the DEO agents they all knew now that we are a couple. 

We finally made it to Kara’s and when we arrived I found to my surprise J’onn offer to cook. That was probably the safest option since unless you wanted a death wish you wouldn’t want to eat Kara’s or my cooking. And Mum would just keep complaining about the appliances.

I was put onto table setting duty.

“Okay, do the forks go on the left or the right, I can never remember.” I asked trying to see which one looked right and I heard everyone give a small snort.

“Forks on the left, knives on the right. It's the way you eat. How would I know that?” Kara told me making me even more embarrassed so I came up with a quick excuse for not knowing. 

“I… I eat with my fork in my right hand.” 

“That's because you were raised by wolves.” Eliza announced to me

“Ha, ha.” I looked up grinning and I saw J’onn look very odd in an apron I couldn’t help laughing

“Six, seven Hey, you guys, um, we have…we have one extra setting.” Winn looked towards Kara obviously confused

“No, no, leave that one there. It's for Jeremiah. For when he comes back.” I saw J’onn look up and he reflected the same worry I had 

“He will, Mom. I give you my word. We're going to find Project Cadmus, - we're going to bring him home.” I promised and I looked towards J’onn whom came over with dinner

“Together.” He finished looking towards me as if I were the sun itself and I heard Kara give out a small groan

“Hey, Kara, can I borrow you for a second?” James Olsen came around calling to Kara and I gave her a smirk knowing very well what was going to happen. I saw Kara give off a huge blush.

J’onn put the food onto the table and it smelled delicious.

“Okay J’onn you are cooking for me from now on.” I declared 

He just smiled at me and I went around and I couldn’t keep my hands off him. It was blaring obvious to and I saw Mum give me an I-told-you-so look. Since when I had been younger I had always said that I would never be so sugary towards anyone. 

J’onn got out the champagne and I got tired of waiting for Kara so I started to call out for her.

“Kara, do the champagne trick! Come on, come on, come on.” 

“It's so cool.” I turned to the others and I saw Kara and James emerge from the other room and Kara got the bottle and Winn started to chant. 

“Do the trick, Do the trick.” And everyone chuckled 

“Go, go, go. Three, two, one!” I led the count down and suddenly the cork came off and we all cheered and J’onn the always got everything ready person passed around the glasses. Even having on himself even though I knew it didn’t have any effect on him. 

“Let's have a toast.” I suggested and I J’onn caught my eye and then started

“To Supergirl.” He raised his glass towards Kara grinning widly and I saw everyone was about to repeat when Kara stopped it.

“No, no. Wait, wait.” We all stopped waiting for Kara to say something 

“To family. Love bonds us all.” She put up the toast and I turned to J’onn whilst I saw Kara glance at James

“To family!” We all called out, for even though besides Mum and I no one was related by blood as such but we all cared for each other making us a small but tight family.

I was about to drink the champagne when I heard a huge crash outside and we all ran to the window. J’onn was by my side in an instant.

“What the hell?” I heard him mutter

“What was that?” Kara asked going towards the window

“Nothing good.” I relied as I saw something like a comet fall down into National City. 

I saw J’onn glance towards Kara and I knew that he had to go with Kara. He bent down and kissed me. As Kara ran off ripping her shirt off to reveal the Supergirl outfit.

“Be careful.” I whispered

“Always.” And then he was off

I watched as J’onn and Kara flew off but for some reason I knew that they would come back.

Both off them would always come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know J'onn kissing Alex out of the spell is cliché but COME ON it's a great scene. I have to say this is one of my favourites and I think this series won't be continued until season 2 of Supergirl is out. But fear not I have tons of idea's to write while I wait for season two to come out.   
> If you have any ideas or requests for a story please tell me.


End file.
